


When ends meet

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, LGBT Character, Late night talks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Komahina) Hajime knows he shouldn’t go out at night, considering the dangerous conditions of the island, but he couldn’t sleep. Luckily, he soon learns that he isn’t the only one with this issue...





	When ends meet

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this reads a little broken, English isn’t my first language. It’s okay if you have to suggest I fix something, because I’m trying to get better!

Hajime knew that he should not leave at this time of night. If it came to meet someone, it could have an unfortunate end. After several of his companions died, he was not surprised to carry a hint of uncertainty and doubt in his heart. However, he could not stand being in his own room. He needed to stretch his legs and run away from the hotel. Shelter in the most remote place on the island and close his eyes, pretending it was not there. At least for a few hours.  
  
He did not dare to go to another of the islands, not even to get too far away. He ended up at the foot of the beach, wondering why his legs took him there. Still with a sense of unconsciousness and need, he took off his shoes and stockings. He was not thinking how tedious it would be to get back in dirty shoes; all he wanted was to feel the cold sand on his feet.  
  
The cool breeze blew softly, counteracting the typical heat of the tropical setting. The waves rumbled in the silence and Hajime felt the desire to lean against a palm tree and lie down to sleep. He would not do it for two reasons - First, the obvious: someone could find him in full dormant vulnerability and it would be his tragic and peaceful end. Second: there was already someone who did not care in the least the first reason.  
  
The figure of Nagito seemed unmistakable even in the distance. He considered turning around and returning so as not to run into him, but he preferred to face him rather than return to his dark and disturbing cabin.  
  
So it was. He approached in silence, shuffling through the pleasant sand, taking all the time in the world to appreciate, perhaps for the first time, the geographical beauty of the island. It was like a vacation with his family, of which he remembered little more than the pleasant feeling of freedom and fun, completely opposed to his stay on Jabberwock Island.  
  
But some peace resided in the night and he did not think of ruining it with negative thoughts or recriminating attitudes. He took a seat next to Nagito, hugging his legs and staring into the sea.  
  
The albino opened his eyes and winced at his presence. The scare quickly gave way to complacency and he smiled slightly.  
  
"Hajime," he greeted cheerfully, his voice a whisper that joined the rhythm of the sea without interrupting his melody.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked instead. "Do you want to be killed?"  
  
He lacked aggression, so it sounded as if he was worried. Why Nagito Komaeda? Worried about him? “Maybe ... I just wanted the killings to stop.”

 

“I would not mind if…”

  
Nagito tightened his lips, without losing the smile. When he nodded, his hair moved next to the movement. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful in that way. He kept wondering what was going through his head, what he would give to understand a little better…

  
Maybe this was your opportunity. And without thinking too much, he asked curiously...  
“What are you doing here at this hour?”

  
After all, Nagito seemed pleased with the idea of being killed by one of his companions in the name of hope. So, why here? Why not on any of the other islands, at any other time?  
  
“I still do not get used to sleeping in my bed. I spent too much time on an island before coming here and the sound of the waves helped me sleep. It's stupid that I have not gotten used to it yet, right?”

  
“No,” he answered immediately. “Nor do I get used to staying in my cabin. Nights like these, I feel anxious,” he admitted.  
  
He watched the sky to avoid Nagito's eyes, embarrassed by his own exposure. The intimacy of the environment and the closeness caused by the empathetic tragic situation in which they were involved together created a confidence that generally did not exist so easily. But under the shining eyes of the stars, eternal witnesses of the philosophical talks, Hajime was not as uncomfortable as might be expected. In fact, he found a peace in Nagito's relaxed voice.  
  
“Are not you afraid of death? He asked without thinking, still breaking his head in search of a clue to explain how the albino mind worked. You walk at night without fear and you say you would not mind being killed, is it true that you really do not care?”

  
He lowered his head at last and fixed his eyes on Nagito. He smiled again.  
  
“I trust my luck -was his simple answer. Before the incredulity that allowed to reflect itself, Nagito continued -. I'm not going to meet a murderer because that's what my talent is about. And if someday they have killed me, I hope that I can awaken the potential that exists within everyone and make my death a ladder to find hope.”

  
“That's sad.”

  
Hajime thought that each time one of his friends died, a part of their hope would go with them. He could not find anything positive in an act of violence done by someone he considered a friend.  
  
Nagito did not understand Hajime and Hajime did not understand Nagito. It seemed to be the natural order of things.  
  
“Sad? It would be sad if they lost hope of getting out of here.”

  
“Sad it would be that another one more died,” - he bounced, losing his calmness and the patience little by little.  
  
“Why would it be sad that a garbage like me died?”

  
That was the last straw. The crude frankness of that phrase sank into his chest and killed all the arguments he had waiting in his tongue.

  
“Whenever a friend dies, I'll be sad.”

  
He had never called him a friend and they both knew it. Hajime thought he could use the new confidence to avoid a murder, so he took Nagito's cold hands in his and turned to him, breaking the serenity of the beach for the first time.  
  
“There is no hope in sadness, so please, do not expose yourself unnecessarily!”

  
Nagito looked away; It was a mocking gesture, and cynical? Hajime blinked, lost by his unpredictable reaction.  
  
“There is no happiness without sadness as there is no hope without hopelessness, but ... ,” Nagito paused and his green eyes seemed to blend with the muted colors of the night in a brilliant way. “ I will try to find a way to highlight the hope of all without causing any unnecessary sadness.”  
  


Hajime nodded energetically. “That's what I wanted to hear.” He turned to the sea again, settling down with one hand to sit down. Somehow, he felt more excited and relieved to know that he was able to communicate with Nagito. Be understood. To come to an agreement so that he would stop despising his life, because the reality was that he was still a valuable companion (and, apparently, a friend) in the course.  
  
They would leave the island with as many friends alive as possible. I wished there were many.  
  
Hajime thought that Nagito would release his other hand, but he did not. He was not as cold as before and still holding him firmly. He had to remember that according to what he told, he was alone on an island for longer than he is healthy. Perhaps contact was his way of fighting against loneliness. I wanted to inquire about that, but preferred to see the back and forth of the waves, which came closer but never reached them.  
  
"The way the sea fuses with the sky at night is rare," Nagito murmured.  
  
Hajime watched as the dark blue of the sea could not distinguish itself from the dark blue of the sky. For the only thing I could say that the sky was not trying to wet them was the foam below and the stars above. It was a warm comment and the serenity resumed its usual rhythm.  
  
“It is the meeting point between two opposite poles: the earth and the sky.”

  
Metaphor of their relationship, who knows. The beach joined more than both put in words.  
  
Finally, Nagito released his hand, only to stretch his arms and yawn. He snuggled closer against the palm tree, still with peace and a smile on his face.  
  
"That's my luck after the tragedy," Nagito said disinterestedly. “Maybe I ended up involved in a school trip whose goal is to kill each other, but at least in a paradise and full of hope.”

  
Hajime stretched his legs and raised an eyebrow. He rested his elbows on the sand, leaning back a little. I was comfortable  
  
“That's so positive,” he annoyed with skepticism. Definitely, this was the worst possible scenario.  
  
“It could be worse,” he insisted stubbornly. “We could be locked in a building or a school; there is no fun or scenery there.”

  
Nagito was joking, right? I did not know what was more hilarious, whether he was being serious or not. And somehow, that made him funny.  
  
“You're right,” he said jokingly.  
  
He closed his eyes slightly to discover the laziness inside. When he opened them again, the beach was the same. The sand was the same, the waves followed its movement and the stars had not changed their position. Nagito was still at his side and the island continued at full sleep. He no longer knew if it was disturbing or relaxing, but the friendly presence on his side tipped the balance to the second.  
  
"Besides," Nagito continued after a long silence, "with all the misfortunes that occurred, it is still the greatest luck to have known them.”

  
Hajime was about to roll his eyes and say something to deflect that comment, but in the end he found it sincere and (Nagito would love it), a little hopeful.  
  
“We should go back and get some sleep,”  he suggested.  
  
He felt better. Who would say that talking to Nagito would make him feel better? It was not the longest time of his life nor the most significant, but it was a union. All together, on this island, they could be better if they worked in communion in search of freedom. The whispering and peaceful talk with Nagito was proof of that hope.  
  
“I prefer to stay here until I get my sleep.  
  
Hajime stood up and wiped his clothes off so much sand. Denied with disapproval towards the albino extending his hand.  
  
“ I thought you would start protecting yourself more.”

  
Nagito frowned slightly but nodded, taking his hand.  
  
"I'm so happy that Hajime cares and cares for someone as insignificant as me." Nagito sighed, following him across the beach to return to the road.  
  
He replied with a look of disgust at his comment. It could be weird and have suicidal tendencies for unjustifiable reasons, it could be many things, less insignificant. He was extremely useful in trials and was the first to show complete kindness upon arriving on the island. That was not going to forget it.  
  
They did not talk throughout the walk. Nagito seemed happy. Hajime was satisfied. He did not think of anything as they moved, enjoyed the breeze stirring his hair and pulling gently on his clothes.  
  
Upon arriving at the hotel, Nagito stayed behind. He did not advance towards the cabins: he stopped at the entrance to the boys area. Hajime turned to him, in front of his own room.  
  
“If it's hard for you to sleep, maybe we could …”

  
He closed his mouth in the middle of the sentence. Hajime waited, but did not speak again.  
  
“We could...?”  
  


“Forget this.”  
  


Nagito made his way to his own hut by leaps and bounds. Hajime huffed and took his arm. He was thin, like all his slender figure. He wondered if he ate enough. He wondered why he kept taking care of him.  
  
“We could...?”  
  


“Do not spend the night alone.”  
  


Hajime released him. Immediately, Nagito smiled an apologetic smile and opened his mouth, probably to make an excuse and talk shit about himself. He did not want to deal with this now so he opened the door of his cabin. He entered and left the door wide open, telling him what would happen.  
  
Nagito's smile widened and he entered. When he passed by him, he heard something muttering:  
  
“...luck.”  
  


He did not know what he was saying and did not interrogate him. He took off his sand-filled shoes and collapsed on the bed, appreciating the comfort and neatness of his room. He discovered that despite not being sleepy, he was tired and needed to sleep. And instead of saying goodbye, he ended up inviting Nagito to his room. Why? Mysteries of the universe.  
  
However, the other did not complain at all. He took off his shoes and jacket, lying next to him on his back. Hajime looked at him incredulously, not understanding where he got so much naturalness for that impudence. But Nagito rested his head on his pillow, rested his hands on his stomach and took up as little space as possible. Their bodies did not even touch: it was as if he was trying hard not to disturb.  
  
There was something in Nagito's attitude that strangely, it conveyed peace. At least in these situations. He closed his eyes and settled down. He sensed that there was no danger. Nagito had twisted ideas, but he was on his side and wanted the best for everyone. He could share a conversation under the stars with him, sleep in the same bed and build a new confidence. After all, they had a valuable meeting point.


End file.
